User talk:Assassin1012
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Assassin1012 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Talk pages Please don't put gibberish on our talk pages. Thank you. --Anon talk 01:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Also, removing posts from your talk page is against the policy (unless it's vandalism). --Anon talk 01:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) yo anom. wat did i do? :: Braking the rules will result in a block. --Anon talk 01:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :: : Dang these Talk page things are confusing, seriously if Red dead Redemption is not one of your favorite games, what are you then doing in this Wikia? Achievement Boosting Hello. I just wanted to tell you that making edits for the purpose of getting achievements is against the rules. Now, I'm not saying that that's what you're doing, but I am saying that it seems that way. Your posts on those talk pages were pointless and seemed to be for the achievement. I now see that you are going after blog posts. I'm not blaming you, accusing you, or sending this message to be, in anyway, threatening or offensive. I'm just saying, if you're editing for the sole purpose of getting those achievements/increase your ranking on the wiki, stop. It's against the rules. Thanks. -XHobbes 04:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Real life weapon images Please read [[Red Dead Wiki:Images|'this']]. --Anon talk 19:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't mind having an image of a real life version of the weapon in the article. But from our point of view, those images aren't that relevant. :Also, I know that you are trying to help, but first, you should read our policy, so you'll know what goes in the articles and what doesn't and so we won't be able to find anything wrong with your edits. --Anon talk 20:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Don't worry, as long as you try to improve your edits, then I'll understand if you make a mistake every once in a while :) --Anon talk 20:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) hi Martonz4 (talk) 21:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC)martonz4